Astraea
by That-One-Rainbow-Rose
Summary: Theronce was a kingdom, unlike the others. They were ridden with magical creatures, both good and bad. This kingdom worshiped many angels, whom they believed watched over them. There is on angel in particular that was held high above the others. Astraea. She kept balance and enforced Justice. Unfortunataly, she doesn't seem to be doing her job, and evil has ridden the land...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to an original story I'm working on. It's sorta based of a bunch of video games, anime, and books, so I've put this under crossovers. I have a basic plot in mind, but feel free to send me an oc or something that could happen in the story!**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing... Wait, never mind, I own everything.**

A young man was sat in a watch tower on the kingdom walls. Same old, same old.

Most people would think being a knight would be exciting, and full of adventure. Slaying dragons, saving princesses... Unfortunately, that rarely needs being done, and even if there was a problem like that, it was left for the highest ranking knights. Most dangerous thing someone like him could do is stop a bar fight or something.

As a child he knew how safe everything was, nothing needed protecting...so why become a knight? Here's the thing, he had no choice.

His name is Lucius. Tough looking guy, slightly toned, messy ginger hair and sky blue eyes. He could sometimes see a girl looking in his direction... One of the only benefits of being a knight.

Anyway, he is part of a family of blacksmiths, but his parents forced the whole knight thing on him so he could bring in some extra money. He, like any good child, obeyed.

"Hey Lucifer, your shifts over!" Called a voice, which belonged to his captain, Delspire

"Finally" he muttered, getting up with a stretch. Lucius sighed and looked to the older man

"Hey... So I've been thinking lately... I th-" he started, only to be cut off by his boss

"You think you wanna quit your job?" Delspire finished, causing the young man's mouth to open in shock

"H-how did you-" he stuttered, which got a smile off his captain. Delspire ruffled the knight's hair.

"Too obvious. Anyone could have guessed. You're a fine knight, but I'm fine with letting you go... It's not like the kingdom needs many of us anymore" he said, a sad tone present in his voice.

"You just need to speak with the queen about this... Good luck" he added.

Lucius gulped at the thought of speaking to the queen about this. As beautiful as she was, with her light brown hair and icy blue eyes, she had an extremely short temper. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he asked to leave.

"Um, I-I'll go do t-that now. B-best get it over and done with, a-am I r-r-right?" He said, quickly walking away. The old man chuckled when he saw the beads of sweat running down his neck.

A short time later, he found himself staring at the throne room doors, about to enter... Aaaany moment now... Or not. He stood there, perfectly frozen. Thank goodness there were no guards anywhere nears the door, they would have thought he was a freak!

After a good five minutes passed, he heard some voices on the other side of the door.

"You see where I am getting at your majesty? With this alliance, both your kingdom and I benefit!" Said the voice of a male. From what he remembered, that sounded like the Royal advisor, Daverius.

He pressed his ear against the door to hear more. Sure, eavesdropping is bad but this sounded interesting.

"Yes... I see... We will... Form the alliance" said the voice of a female, which most definitely belonged to the queen. For some reason, she sounded dazed.

"You're such an obedient pet. I'll organise a messenger to let the ruler of the neighbouring kingdom know" Daverius mused, and a feint 'm-hm' was heard.

Lucius heard footsteps heading towards the door. His eyes widened 'o dear, I'm in trouble" he thought, when suddenly the doors opened and he was face to face with the Royal advisor, who stared at him with his reddish brown eyes. His tall and slender figure looked down at him, and he brushed his slightly curled Raven black hair away from his eyes

"I-I can explain!" He said desperately.

"I don't think any explanation is needed, you're tried to kill the queen!" He said in a shocked tone, which didn't match with his smile. The knight suddenly saw that he had a dagger in hand.

"Wha..." He mumbled, as he stared at the weapon, before he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"How DARE you! GUARDS, BRING HIM TO THE DUNGEON!" Screamed the queen, and before he knew it, guards started flowing into the throne room. He did the first thing his mind yelled at him.

RUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius was pretty accustomed with running from people... And by people, he means his sister. She was a scary woman, even if she was three years younger than him. When his parents left them five years ago to help rebuild and defend a town recently victim to a tragic fire, they left him to take care of her. Little old Luci obviously wanted to be the best possible brother ever, and make young Udia practically worship him. You know what happened? She ended up being the one mothering him, so that plan was a total flop. People jokingly began to ask which was was really the older sister.

This didn't stop him from being overprotective of course. The girl was pretty. Long fiery red hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, tall, petite. The list went on. This meant that quite a few boys and men chased after her, and quite a few men would end up needing medical attention after a little... 'accident'. None of them really were severely hurt, but they sure kept their distance fro the lovely lass afterwards.

What they didn't know was that Udia, despite her beautiful appearance, was a bit of a tom boy and a hot head (no pun intended). Before their parents left, she decided that she would takeover the blacksmith store. This also meant she was taught how to forge armour and weapons. She herself was as tough as steel. She had a great deal of strength, and wasn't afraid to use it. Unfortunately, she had a short temper. A really short temper. It was quite common to see Lucius knocked out on the floor if he forgot to grab a deer leg like she asked him.

Despite all this, Lucius still loved her. That's why he was running to the store. He managed to loose the guards, but he didn't know for how long, and running wouldn't be an option for much longer. It's not like he had an endless supply of stamina after all. Stamina was always his weak point.

To have your brother, who is still meant to be at the castle, suddenly burst in and barricade the doors and shut all the windows was obviously a huge shock. She could only stare silently with wide eyes at first. When she came to her sense she took of her boot and threw it at his head

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DUMBASS!" She screeched. You could almost see the imaginary fire burning around her. He gulped nervously, rubbing the top of his head.

"Funny story actually... well, uh... the um, queen... she kinda wants me to rot in the dungeons" he chuckled nervously. Her jaw dropped and her eye twitched

"Um, I'll be leaving this town, so I'm gonna need a sword..." he added. She sighed angrily and went searching in the back, and he followed behind her.

"I swear to God Luci, you have to be the worst possible knight in existence. What the hell happened" she growled.

"Overheard somme weird stuff in the courtroom" was all he said. She sighed, pulling out a small sack before tossing it at his face.

"It's enchanted. You can fit almost anything in there" she explained as she picked up a large sword and inspected it. Udia placed it. In his hands

"And theres the sword you wanted. Be thankful I'm giving this to you for free. That ones new" she said crossing her arms. He frowned and hugged her tightly.

"Im gonna miss you Udie!' He sobbed... minus the actual tears.

"Ew. Get off me" she hissed, slipping out of his grasp. She opened the door and glanced at the door.

"Get going then! You don't want the guards catching you, do you?" She huffed. He smiled and pet her head (much to her annoyance) before walking out the door.

"Thanks a bunch. I owe you one" he called out, before he set off, making sure to stay unseen. He needed somewhere to go now. Only one place came to mind. The village his parents currently resided. He honestly didn't know any other safe place. The town was decently small, and the folks there were nice. He didn't have much of a choice, so off he set. Who knows what may happen now.

He reached the entrance to the woods that the place was in the middle of. Lucius drew his sword out when he entered. He didn't know what might attack him while he walked along, so best be prepared. Of course, he wasn't really prepared to get his sword snatched right out of his hands.

 _"Well what do we have here?"_

 **What's up guys? Finaly managed to get a new chapter of this up! Please, I want all the feedback I can get, it would really be appreciated. Also, I am not sorry for ending this in a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was really fun to write! The next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend.**


End file.
